


Gorgeous Nightmare

by TheBlackMagister



Category: Escape the Fate, Falling in Reverse
Genre: Breathplay, Drug Use, Drug-Induced Sex, Drugged Sex, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, Humiliation, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Knotting, M/M, Mating, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Nooks, Painplay, Recreational Drug Use, Rough Oral Sex, Shameless Smut, Underage Drinking, Verbal Humiliation, Watersports, yes im putting homestuck in a bandfic get over it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-09
Updated: 2015-05-09
Packaged: 2018-03-29 17:19:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3904507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBlackMagister/pseuds/TheBlackMagister
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ronnie is irresistibly gorgeous. Craig can't ever keep his eyes off of him.<br/>But that's okay.<br/>Because Ronnie can't keep his hands off, either.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 2007

**Author's Note:**

> this is gonna be a 3-shot just because i don't have inspiration for Snow, and writing 3 smutty drabbles doesn't take much inspiration  
> also because i saw a FIR concert last night(may 8) and now i think i'm in love with Ronnie so

Ronnie was gorgeous.

Craig couldn't help watching him. He had an onstage persona that was hard to ignore; Craig could see other people staring, captivated by his antics, his daring, challenging words. As usual the blessthefall singer could feel butterflies in the pit of his stomach, brown eyes following Ronnie's movements almost hungrily. His muscles were taut, almost as though he was about to jump on stage himself, even though he wasn't due to play until later that night. He and Ronnie weren't friends, they weren't even acquaintances; in fact, Craig had never met the man, four years his senior. And yet.. and yet, there was something entrancing about Ronnie, something that made Craig feel like a highschool girl with a crush on the hottest jock in the school.

Craig had never explored his sexuality, really. Growing up in the south, with religious parents that freaked out at the slightest mention of homosexuality, well; he'd just sort of repressed any feelings that may have risen to his mind, instead choosing to focus on girls until he forgot. But now - he was stuck on tour with Ronnie, and, well, it wasn't something that was easy to ignore, when the man was mere feet away.

Upon once more hearing Ronnie call goodbyes to the crowd, Craig shoved his hands in his pockets and turned back to the buses. He figured he should get something to drink, and then go see if the rest of the band needed anything. They usually did, although they never asked Craig to get it. Craig hated being the baby of the group, it was as though they thought he wasn't able to take care of himself. He huffed softly, kicking stones before finally willing his legs forward. Unlike usual, however, a familiar voice called his name; a hand clasped his shoulder before he'd taken more than a few steps. He turned back to the other.

"Hey," Ronnie said, panting and pink-faced, although his eyes were bright. "It's Craig, right?"

"Yeah." Craig nodded, frowning lightly. "What's up?"

"I was just thinking, maybe you wanted to come hang out for a little while?" Ronnie's expression morphed to a hopeful one, head tilted, and fuck - he looked so cute. Craig wasn't entirely sure how to handle this kind of crush. "I mean, you don't have to," Ronnie continued. "But, I've seen you around, and I've heard some good things."

"Uh - yeah, sure. I've got about an hour and a half to kill before we go on stage." Craig shrugged, and Ronnie beamed at him. Craig's heart did a strange little wiggle.

"Great!"

Ronnie grabbed his hand and tugged him along. He squeaked at first; then he followed Ronnie willingly, dodging through the crowds with the older still attached to his hand. It only took a minute for them to get to the Escape bus; it wasn't huge, just a normal Warped bus. Ronnie gestured for him to go in first, and he did so, unwilling to make himself look like a coward or something. Only Max was on the bus; he glanced up, then smirked as Ronnie entered behind Craig. The bassist stood from his position on the couch and stretched leisurely, yawning.

"You don't have to go," Ronnie protested. "We're just gonna play Modern Warfare."

"Sure, Ron." Max rolled his eyes. "I don't wanna be here when you start trying to get his pants."

"Max!" Ronnie's cheeks flushed. "I'm not-"

"Whatever." Max nudged Craig and winked on his way out. Craig was a little more than 'in shock' - and he supposed Ronnie caught the look on his face, because the older let out a huff of annoyance.

"Don't mind Max. He likes to think I fuck every person I bring on the bus."

"Do you?" Craig couldn't really stop the question from tumbling from his lips, and almost at once regretted it. Ronnie, though, laughed, moving over to the fridge.

"Nah. I save sex for people I'm seriously interested in." Ronnie shrugged. "You drink?"

"Uh.. I've never before."

"Well then, here." Ronnie handed him a can. Craig hesitated, then popped the can open. Ronnie shut the fridge and huffed, moving instead to the cabinet. Craig took an uncertain sip from the can, watching the other search, grumbling softly. The alcohol burned his throat and he coughed a little.

"Finally, thank fuck," Ronnie muttered, pulling down a bottle from the top shelf. "Max likes to be sneaky and try to hide it. Asshole. I love him to death, though, don't get me wrong." Ronnie opened the bottle and shook a couple of white pills into his hand, then downed them dry. He set the still-open bottle on the countertop, grimacing a little, then gesturing towards the back.

"I was serious, though. Let's play Modern Warfare. I'm gonna kick your ass."

"Yeah, right." Craig rolled his eyes. "You're on, Radke."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Roughly half an hour later, Craig felt too drunk to even be allowed outside. He was stretched out across Ronnie's bare chest, giggling softly; the game abandoned. One of Ronnie's arms was slung over his waist. He'd had three or four, maybe five cans since the beginning of their session; and Ronnie had taken pauses to take more pills and was absolutely, completely out of it.

 "You know," Ronnie mumbled. "You're actually pretty adorable. Like.. like.. in a homo way."

"Humm?" Craig raised glazed brown eyes to the other. Everything was sort of jumbling together; it was a little hard to make sense of things.

"I mean, you're like.. you're just.. cute."

"Oh." Craig stretched and then, after a moment, sat up, swaying a little. "Y'r not so bad y'rself."

Ronnie raised an eyebrow at him, sitting up to match him. Their faces were inches apart now; Ronnie's breath slow and steady, Craig's quick and a little bit ragged. Ronnie leaned in, pressing their lips together ever so gently. Craig mumbled something unintelligible against him, but Ronnie figured it wasn't anything bad, seeing as how Craig pressed forward, deepening the kiss. One hand found the small of Craig's back, the other settling in his hair, fingers tangling in the dark black locks. Craig's arms slid around his shoulders, hips shifting, rolling down into Ronnie's, which had conveniently rolled up at the same time; making both men groan lowly.

"Ronnie," Craig sighed against the other. "Mm.."

Gently Ronnie pulled his shirt off and began to trail wet kisses down his neck, fingers tracing his fantasy trail. It wasn't rough, although it wasn't very pretty; it was messy and sloppy in the haze of their drugs of choice. Ronnie paused to tug his own t-shirt off and fling it before returning to kissing Craig, lips parted, tongues mingling in the middle. Craig let Ronnie have control, sighing and letting out soft noises against the older's mouth.

His hips lifted to let Ronnie pull his jeans and boxer-briefs off. Ronnie kissed the connect of his jaw, fingers wrapping around his stiff cock and beginning to stroke. He let out a low whine, hips lifting once more, pressing up into Ronnie's hand. Encouraged by the response Ronnie let his thumb rub over the tip, collecting the precum beading there and swiping it down over Craig's length.

"So beautiful," Ronnie muttered roughly, letting go of Craig's cock to slide his own jeans and boxers around his thighs; no need to get fully undressed. "So perfect. Mine, you're all mine."

"Yours." Craig panted agreement, sliding his legs around Ronnie's waist. His nook was getting wet and hell; if Ronnie didn't fuck him soon he was going to explode. Ronnie pushed him back on the couch, rubbing against his open entrance, huffing.

"What do you say?" The older purred.

"Please," Craig whined. "Please, sir?"

"That's a good boy."

Slowly Ronnie began to slide in, gritting his teeth with pleasure. Craig was tight and wet and oh so beautiful, in the way his back arched and his head tilted and his eyes closed and the way he  _moaned_ , and fuck it made Ronnie feel like he was going to cum right there. His fingers dug into Craig's hipbones and he let out a groan, shuddering. Beneath him Craig whimpered, clutching the couch; tears clung to his eyelashes, and gently Ronnie kissed them away, stroking his cock.

"It's okay, baby," He soothed. "I've got you. You're gonna be okay. Just relax."

"You're so big," Craig whimpered. "F-fuck, Ronnie, please.."

"Please, what, baby?"

"Please move."

"Good boy."

Gently Ronnie started to thrust. Craig let out soft little whines of pleasure. He'd never really handled sex before, he was still a virgin and he knew it was obvious; but this was pleasure like he'd never felt, the burn of Ronnie inside him the best thing he'd experienced in his nineteen years of life. His hips began to rock involuntarily, and he bit his lip, cheeks burning.

"Harder, please," He whispered against Ronnie's lips where he'd reconnected them in a kiss. "Fuck me harder, Ronnie."

Ronnie obliged, drawing a pathetic moan from the blessthefall singer. Ronnie couldn't stop thinking about how beautiful he looked like this, shaking and moaning and sweating, writhing and twisting, thighs tight around Ronnie's waist, pulling himself back. He could feel himself hitting the back of Craig's chamber and it was like heaven; he loved how tight Craig was, how desperate and pathetic his begging was. He wanted to knot badly, but he was determined to make Craig cum first. He wanted, needed, to see Craig feel as good as he did, needed to hear Craig scream his name.

"Come on," He panted, knees pressing into the couch as he thrusted deeper, harder, faster, desperate for the friction of Craig's walls on his cock. "I know you're close, baby, let go. Let me take care of you."

"R-Ron - ah-" Craig stiffened, lips parting, grabbing Ronnie's forearm - a silent warning - Ronnie had found that little bundle of nerves that send shockwaves up Craig's spine. Ronnie aimed for it, although in the high of making love his thrusts were growing sloppy as he approached his orgasm.

"Come on," He repeated lowly, palm rubbing the bottom of Craig's cock. "Let me see you cum for me. Let go."

One, two, three - and Craig'd spilled on himself, back arching, toes curling, yelling Ronnie's name at the top of his lungs. His nook clenched tight around Ronnie's cock and fuck, it was too much; Ronnie released inside the younger male, feeling himself knot tight, pure ecstasy exploding in every corner of his body. Craig clung to him, eyes wide but unfocused, mouth open but making no sound. He slumped forward onto Craig's chest, shaking and panting, pushing against the couch in an attempt to push in deeper even though he was as far in as he could possibly get. It took a few minutes for the two to calm down, and for the swelling in Ronnie's knot to go down so he could pull out. They were both sweaty and exhausted but very much pleased, and when Ronnie rolled over Craig cuddled up to him, head bumped up under his chin. Honestly, Craig figured he would have gone to sleep had Max not chosen to shout, "I knew you two were gonna fuck!"

Ronnie simply groaned.


	2. 2012

Craig really was an idiot.

The idle thought rose to Ronnie's mind as he watched the younger fiddle with his jacket, standing outside their tour bus. He'd made it absolutely, perfectly clear he wanted nothing to do with Craig, or the rest of Escape the Fate for that matter. And so did Craig do the smart thing and leave him alone? Hell no, of course not. Craig had always recklessly followed his heart. He'd come out here, alone, so far from home there was no hope of getting back even in the next day or two. It was kind of entertaining, though, to watch Craig pace and glance at the bus and then away again, obviously nervous, as he should be. Finally, though, Ronnie grew bored with simply watching him.

"It's not nice to just hang around outside our house, you know." He commented, pushing open the door. Craig jumped about twelve feet and Ronnie smirked, leaning against the doorframe. "So, to what do I owe this..  _pleasure_?" He added in a huff.

"I wanted to, uh.. I wanted to talk," Craig offered, shrugging and rubbing the back of his neck, as though suddenly regretting this decision. Good. "Just, you know, talk things out."

"You don't ever listen, do you?" Ronnie rolled his eyes. "Do I have to spell it out for you? Take your sorry ass back to wherever you came from. I don't want to talk to you, or to Max, or to whoever else you might send to negotiate. I  _hate_ you. H-A-T-E. What part of that don't you understand, dumbass?"

He saw Craig visibly cringe. The prick fucking deserved it.

"Look, Ronnie, I-"

"I don't care." Ronnie hopped out of the bus, irritated now. "Mabbitt, at least try to get that through your thick fucking skull. I don't care what you have to say. You fucked up. That's all there is to it."

"Please, I swear I can explain. Bryan-"

"Stop!" He couldn't control it; his fingers wrapped around Craig's throat and he slammed the younger singer against the bus. "I don't care! Stop trying to make things better, because you can't! If you really wanted things to get better you would have come to me earlier!"

Craig let out a pathetic whimper. Ronnie had him off the ground so that they were eye-level. He could barely breathe; but holy fuck, Ronnie was hot like this. He couldn't help the way his cock twitched. He  _liked_ Ronnie controlling him.

"What a slut," Ronnie sneered, noticing his 'issue.' "I choke you and you nearly cum in your pants. What's fucking wrong with you?"

He let Craig go, shoving him to the ground. Craig coughed and gasped on his hands and knees, blushing violently. Ronnie kicked him over, pressing one foot down on his ribcage. He stared back up at Ronnie, his pupils dilated; a shudder ran down his spine.

"This is turning you on, isn't it?" Ronnie growled. "You want me to gag you with my cock, right here where anybody could see, don't you? You want me to bend you over and fuck you against the bus and hit you until you cry. Slut."

He spat on Craig. Craig let out a whimper, hips bucking involuntarily, trying to find friction. "Yes, sir," Craig choked out. "I l-like - pain and humiliation, sir.."

"I'll show you pain and humiliation," Ronnie snapped. He grabbed Craig's hair and dragged him to his feet, and into the bus. Craig followed obediently; although it was possibly more because he was afraid of getting the shit beaten out of him, and not in the good way. He knew how dangerous Ronnie was, and he really, really didn't want to upset the older man any more than he already had. In the back lounge Ronnie shoved him to his knees and crouched so they were at eye-level again; and this time Craig could feel Ronnie's breath on his face, warm and - well - a little fruity. In any other situation Craig would have laughed at the thought of Ronnie being "fruity," but he figured now might not be the time.

"You're gonna do whatever I tell you, whenever I tell you to do it. You won't speak unless spoken to. Remember, Mabbitt - back here, you're not a person. You're my slave."

"Yes, sir," Craig repeated, scanning Ronnie's face for any of the love that had been there the last time they'd seen each other; but there was none, just cold, hard contempt. Ronnie made quick work of his shirt, jeans, and boxer-briefs, leaving Craig naked and shivering and, well, embarrassingly hard. Ronnie snorted, standing back up and unzipping his own jeans. He, unlike Craig, was still soft. He settled on the couch and nodded Craig over.

"Suck me," He ordered. "And make sure you choke on it. I like it when you gag."

Craig hummed agreement, stroking Ronnie's cock a couple of times before eagerly wrapping his lips around it. He bobbed his head obediently, swirling his tongue around the tip and head and bringing a low groan from Ronnie's mouth. Ronnie was warm and soft on his tongue and cheeks, and it was addictive; he found himself going deeper, the harder Ronnie got. He breathed when he had a second but for the most part he was lightheaded and dizzy with lack of oxygen - although he didn't mind, Ronnie was the sweetest thing he'd ever tasted and it wasn't like he was dying, anyway. He let out a pathetic whimper; he had, quite literally, just felt his lower abdomen clench as he went into heat, right there in the floor. He forced Ronnie's cock down into his throat, gagging and coughing but making himself hold it as Ronnie bucked, swearing loudly. He was willing to do anything to please the older man - anything.

"Craig," Ronnie panted, pulling on his hair roughly. "Sit back a second."

Craig did so, gazing up at Ronnie, brown eyes full of adoration. He would jump in front of a train for this man, if Ronnie asked him to. Ronnie let their foreheads touch, briefly, gently - a vague gesture of affection that was so unexpected from the other male. Ronnie pulled back quickly, though, pushing off his jeans and boxers and kicking them across the room. He stroked himself a couple of times, groaning lightly.

"Hope you don't mind getting a little dirty."

Craig didn't have much of a chance to wonder what he meant before Ronnie, quite literally, pissed on him. At first he flinched; it was hot and sticky and, honestly, just what the fuck. But in some sick, twisted, masochistic way he didn't mind, and, face burning with embarrassment, he relaxed a little, even letting his lips part slightly. It didn't last very long, but it was enough, and the drastic change to the cold air made him shiver.

"Good boy," Ronnie praised lightly, although with an air of someone telling their dog he was good. "Let's dry you off real quick, we don't wanna mess up the couch, and then I want you to bend over and show me your ass."

Ronnie stood and grabbed a towel hanging off the back of a chair nearby. He quickly wiped Craig down, and once he gave the okay Craig hopped onto the couch and bent over, ass in the air obediently. Ronnie hummed in approval, moving over and running his fingers along the bare skin. Craig muffled a whine, his back arching slightly. Ronnie tugged his hair lightly, sliding back around to push his cock back into Craig's mouth and this time thrusting harshly. Craig gagged and coughed around him, using his tongue the way Ronnie liked, head bobbing eagerly to match Ronnie's movements. His heat fluid was beginning to roll down his thighs; he wanted Ronnie to fuck his nook. Except he wasn't going to ask - this wasn't about Craig being pleasured. This was about revenge, releasing all the pent up anger and hatred.

Ronnie pulled out and yanked him up, striking him across the face. Craig whimpered, cock twitching between his legs. Holy fuck - Ronnie wanted to see him hurting. Ronnie wanted to see him bent over, back ripped open and bleeding from whip lashes and Ronnie's own nails. Ronnie wanted to see him on his back, cock stiff, nook swollen from the obscene amount of fucking Ronnie wanted to put him through. He wanted to see Craig shaking and crying and bleeding, torn limb from limb, bruised and broken, wanted to fuck him until he absolutely couldn't take anymore, wanted to drive a knife straight into his stomach and fuck him and hurt him over and over and over.

He shoved Craig's face down into the couch cushion, growling. He reached across and slapped Craig's ass roughly, making Craig cry out into the couch. Craig could barely breathe, jerking and whining as Ronnie spanked him mercilessly, feeling as though the skin was going to split under Ronnie's strong palms. His entire body trembled and his ass was bright red, practically glowing, and incredibly painful.

"And you're still hard as a fucking rock," Ronnie growled, reaching down to flick Craig's cock lightly. "Not to mention wet as hell. You're a kinky little slut. So how'd you figure this one out, huh? You go around, drinking, fucking any dude who'll have you?"

"No, sir," Craig whimpered, voice muffled.

"I don't believe you." Ronnie sneered, spitting on Craig again. "You're a little fucking whore. I bet you just love being fucked by random dudes. You love having your pretty pussy split open with cock."

Craig let out a whine of protest as Ronnie insulted him. He hated it, and yet Ronnie's voice, so smooth and low, made it hard to. He shuddered and mewled as Ronnie spanked him, insulting everything about him, completely degrading him to the lowest state of being. Finally Ronnie allowed him to lift his head, shifting back and moving around behind him. He took deep, shaky breaths, struggling to get air into his lungs. All of his efforts were in vain, because the moment Ronnie's mouth pressed to his nook he moaned, back arching. Ronnie was oh so skilled with his tongue, licking and sucking, teasing the tender pink flesh with tiny kisses. Craig whimpered, rocking into Ronnie's touch, nook opening willingly to allow three fingers inside. Ronnie took the opportunity, shoving the digits in and beginning to pump. Craig was in heaven; Ronnie was being rough inside, pressing hard, lightly scratching his inner walls. Tears clung to his eyelashes; he needed Ronnie's cock, now. His nook opened wider, practically begging for Ronnie to fuck him. Ronnie smirked.

"What do you want?"

"Fuck me," Craig whispered, clutching the cushions beneath him. "I want - I n-need your big dick inside me, fucking me deep. Please."

"Louder," Ronnie ordered, slapping his ass.

"Fuck me," Craig repeated, voice thick but admittedly louder. "Need you inside. Need to be fucked."

"Louder!" Ronnie withdrew his fingers and pushed on Craig's shoulders, cock rubbing against his open hole. "Let the whole fucking bus know what you want, slave."

"Please, sir, fuck me!" Craig's back arched up against Ronnie's chest. "Shove your fat cock inside my hole and fuck me until I cry, slap me and scratch me and bite me and choke me, I need you, sir, please!"

"Good boy."

Ronnie shoved in roughly. Who gave two shits about condoms or lube? This wasn't about Craig feeling good. This was about making Craig hurt, making Craig pay for what he'd done. The younger singer cried out, brown eyes widening. He let out muffled cries of mixed pain and pleasure as Ronnie began to thrust mercilessly, not letting him adjust, pounding away into him. Both hands wrapped around his throat and started to press down, hard; Craig's noises were cut short by gags as Ronnie choked him. His eyes rolled, and holy fuck he was completely in heaven - this was cloud nine. Ronnie's thrusts were rough and sloppy, not caring about if Craig ripped inside or not, but he rubbed against all the right places, slamming into untouched nerves with every single thrust. Tears began to slide down his cheeks.

"Fuck, yes," Ronnie groaned. "Cry, you little bitch. You like being fucked like this, don't you?"

"Yes, sir," Craig choked out. "Fuck - harder-" It was incredibly hard to breathe, just the way he liked it. Ronnie's grip tightened and he fell silent, gasps ragged, unable to get enough air. Ronnie was using his neck as leverage; with each inward thrust he pressed on Craig's windpipe, pulling him back and making him gag. The older man bit down on Craig's shoulder, drawing blood. Craig let out a muffled sob of ecstasy.

"Don't you dare," Ronnie snarled against the back of his neck, noticing Craig's entire body jerk, cock stiffening. "Don't you dare cum before I tell you to, slave."

"Can't - help it," Craig gasped. "Too much - inside - can't help - sir-"

Ronnie bit down on his spine, one hand moving from his neck in favor of scratching down his back. Craig knew he wouldn't walk straight for weeks, maybe a month or more; but aw, hell, it was so totally worth it. Ronnie's thrusts were slowing down but getting harder, rougher; and for a moment the only sound was Craig's strangled cries, Ronnie's groans, the slap of skin against skin, and the creak of the couch as it jolted with Ronnie's movements.

"Cum, slut," Ronnie panted. "Shoot for me, and I'll blow my load inside you."

Craig's hips jerked backwards and he released strings of white onto the couch, panting. With another couple of thrusts Ronnie had cum inside of him, as promised. Craig could feel it filling every inch of him; and when Ronnie pulled out he felt it slip from his nook, dribbling onto the cushions below. He collapsed as Ronnie let go, shaking and sobbing with pleasure. His shoulder was still bleeding, his back was red and the places Ronnie had scratched and bitten were swollen. There were obvious fingerprint bruises on his throat and ass, and there was a nasty bruise forming on his cheekbone from where Ronnie had hit him. His nook was abused and red and dripping.

But hell - this was the best he'd felt in a long time.


	3. 2015

Craig couldn't really help being awkward around Ronnie.

He tried not to be. He really did. Ronnie didn't hate him anymore; in fact he was pretty sure they were on the way to rekindling what they had had before. But there was something different, this time around. He wasn't sure what exactly it was. He didn't think Ronnie noticed it at all, the older was just happy to be friends. But he couldn't stop the pangs in his stomach every time he looked at Ronnie, or every time Ronnie looked at him. Nevertheless, Ronnie was once again playing Dying Is Your Latest Fashion, and it was so much like 2007 that Craig couldn't help but to go. Maybe, he could at least pretend, just for a little while.

He showed up at the venue at half past three. It was too early for VIP, so it would give him a chance to talk to Ronnie. The tour bus wasn't hard to spot, especially given Ronnie had just taken a picture there moments before. He made himself knock this time; after all, they were friends now. Ronnie wouldn't be mad.

And indeed, Ronnie's eyes lit up when he opened the door. Craig grinned shyly at him; he beamed back, throwing his arms around Craig. Craig giggled softly and holy wow, he was adorable. Ronnie stepped back after a moment to look at him, scanning him almost hungrily.

"Good to see you, dude! What's up?" The older exclaimed, taking Craig's hand and pulling him into the bus. "I thought you were recording the new album?"

"Well, we are," Craig admitted, settling on the couch next to Ronnie. "But I decided to take a night off and come see this. It's a once in a lifetime chance."

"You've seen it plenty of times, though," Ronnie teased lightly, nudging Craig and reclining. "Remember it was the only thing we'd released by Warped '07."

"I know, but you're basically playing the whole album this time." Craig rolled his eyes, nudging Ronnie back. "Besides, it's an excuse to come see you, why are you complaining?"

"I'm not!" Ronnie stuck his tongue out.

"Sounds like it to me." Craig grinned.

"Huh," Ronnie huffed, rolling his eyes. "Anyway, how long'd you have to travel to get here, man?"

"Not very long. I only live about fifteen minutes out."

"Sweet."

They sat in silence - Ronnie comfortably, Craig a little awkwardly. Ronnie yawned, stretching, "casually" slipping an arm around Craig in a horribly cliche move that still managed to make Craig blush. He smirked at the younger man, who huffed, rolling his eyes and leaning into Ronnie.

"Well aren't you cute," Ronnie remarked. "Cuddling up to me and shit."

"Shut your fucking mouth," Craig mumbled. "You're ruining the moment."

"Fine, whatever." Ronnie grinned, kissing the top of Craig's head. This was the most intimate they'd been in a while; Craig simply nuzzled into Ronnie's chest, Ronnie with both arms around his waist, humming softly into Craig's hair.

"I missed this," Craig admitted softly, shooting a nervous glance up at Ronnie. "I missed us."

"Me too." Ronnie softened, leaning down to kiss Craig lightly. Craig sighed against his mouth, melting into the kiss. It was slow and gentle, not moving too fast, not being too rough. Their lips parted, tongues exploring each others' mouth softly. Craig moved to straddle him, and his hands found Craig's hips, light, kind, simply helping Craig stay steady. "I love you," Ronnie added gently. "So, so much."

"I love me, too," Craig mumbled, grinning as he pulled back. Ronnie quirked an eyebrow. "I'm kidding," He rolled his eyes. "I love you too, Ron." He nuzzled against Ronnie. Ronnie began to kiss his neck, gentle and sweet, petting his hair. Gently Ronnie pulled his shirt off, fingers tracing his tattoos, kisses following shortly. Craig sighed softly, one hand resting on the back of Ronnie's head as the older kissed his chest, fingers lightly stroking his fantasy trail.

"You're so beautiful," Ronnie breathed. "Too beautiful to be mine."

"What, like you're not?" Craig kissed him again.

"Of course I'm beautiful," Ronnie grinned, and Craig laughed. "But I'm an asshole. You deserve someone who can treat you right."

"You _do_  treat me right, Ron."

"I just mean.." Ronnie's grin faded, and he frowned up at Craig, searching the younger's face like it was the last time they'd ever see each other. "People are going to hate you."

"People already hate me. It's fine, I'm a big boy."

"I mean they're gonna hate you for being with me. They're gonna hate you just because-"

"Ronnie," Craig interrupted softly, leaning forward to rest their foreheads together, rubbing noses gently in an eskimo kiss. "If people don't like me, just because of who I'm in love with.. I don't think I want them to like me." Ronnie exhaled, moving up to kiss his lips. Craig hummed softly. "Now, strip me and fuck me, Radke. We don't have all day."

"Alright." Ronnie's fingers hooked in the waistband of Craig's skinnies. He tugged them down and off, pausing to rub Craig through his underwear before those eventually went as well. He was in the middle of his heat; he sighed softly with relief. Ronnie slid two fingers into him, working lightly in and out, scissoring gently. Craig shivered against his chest, lips slightly parted, whining and panting softly. Ronnie was the god of using his fingers in all the right ways.

"One more," Craig mumbled into his neck, back arching as his free hand rested there. "Put one more inside me, Ron."

Ronnie obliged, easing in another finger. It wasn't difficult; Craig's nook stretched willingly, having lubed itself plenty in his heat. The younger whimpered, nails digging into Ronnie's shoulders. He began to rock, hips moving in a steady rhythm.

"You're so good," Ronnie purred softly, kissing him softly. "Do you wanna go back to my room? It's a little more private."

Craig nodded, and Ronnie pulled the digits out. He picked Craig up with the younger's legs around his waist, arms around his neck; Craig clung to him, face buried against his jaw, leaving little kisses. Ronnie laid him down on the bed after kicking the door shut and retrieved three things from his desk drawer; lube, a condom, and a vibrator. He rubbed a generous amount of lube onto the vibrator and brought Craig into his lap.

"Where do you want it?" Ronnie murmured, kissing his ear. "Where do you want this, and where do you want me?"

"Want you in my nook," Craig mumbled, eyes closing. "Daddy.."

"Okay, prettyboy," Ronnie hummed. "Take a deep breath and relax."

Slowly, gently, Ronnie began to ease the vibrator into his ass. Craig let out a high-pitched whimper, cringing a little at the burn, and Ronnie crooned softly against his jaw, rubbing just a little bit more lube onto the toy. When Craig had relaxed again he slid it in further; Craig bit down on his shoulder gently, muscles tensing.

"Baby, I've got you," Ronnie said softly. "It's okay, relax."

This was the side of Craig nobody got to see but him. The vulnerable Little side of Craig that craved attention and care and love and affection. He was so open, stripped down to his bare core; and he was absolutely beautiful. He kissed up Craig's neck and nibbled on his earlobe, pushing the vibrator in as far as it would go and turning it on to the lowest setting. Craig whined lowly into his throat.

"Tell me when you want me to go in," Ronnie said gently, rubbing his back.

"Now," Craig panted softly, rubbing his nook against Ronnie's still-clothed cock. "Want you to fuck me now."

"Okay. Give me a second."

Ronnie popped open the button on his jeans and slid them, and his boxers, down and off. His cock sprung to attention, and Craig reached down to stroke it, bringing a soft moan from Ronnie. After a moment he brought Craig's hand away and pulled open the condom, sliding it down his length. He dripped a little bit of the lube onto the condom and rubbed it on, then pressed himself up into Craig's nook. They both let out noises of pleasure, and Craig gripped Ronnie's forearms, gasping out.

"Fuck - oh, fuck." His voice was choked as he clenched around Ronnie involuntarily. Ronnie groaned, lower lip bruised from biting it. "Fuck me, Daddy. Please."

Ronnie didn't even make him beg, just began to thrust. Craig shuddered on top of him, hips rocking down to meet him in the middle, driving him deeper. For a moment they were a tangle of limbs and lips, moving and moaning together in a beautiful, intricate dance. Craig was Ronnie's and Ronnie was Craig's - that was the way it always had been, and that was the way it would always be.

They didn't need words. They understood each other better than any other partners' they'd had - Ronnie knew what made Craig buck, and Craig knew what would bring deep, throaty groans from the other man. It became hard to tell where one body ended and where the other began. They were one in the same - two parts of the same whole. Craig's fingers wrapped around Ronnie's upper arm as a warning. Ronnie's lips pressed to his neck, pulling gently on his hair.

"Let go," Ronnie coaxed gently. "It's okay. Let go."

Craig's back arched and he pressed himself against Ronnie. Ronnie's arms slid around him, thrusting up into his sweet spot, holding him close; whispering sweet nothings in his ear. It was enough to push Craig over the edge, cock throbbing as he released between them. His nook tightened and Ronnie huffed into his collarbone, cumming into him. His heart was beating rather loudly and he couldn't seem to stop shaking in Ronnie's lap. Ronnie nuzzled his jaw, rubbing his back lightly with one hand.

"I love you," Craig whispered. "I love you, I love you, I love you.." It became a chant, almost - something to keep him grounded. He clung to Ronnie's front, trembling uncontrollably. Ronnie kissed his forehead.

"I know, baby. I love you too. Relax.. I've got you."

It took Craig a minute to calm down, at least enough for his muscles to loosen and for Ronnie to pull out. Ronnie laid him back on the bed, turning the vibrator off and gently easing it out. Craig fell limp, panting softly, eyes closed, face flushed pink. He looked beautiful like this; Ronnie couldn't help leaning down and kissing his lips gently. Craig whined softly, one arm sliding around Ronnie's shoulders and pulling him down. Ronnie curled around him protectively, chin on top of his head, arms around his waist.

"I love you," Ronnie murmured against his ear. Craig made a sleepy noise of agreement.

"Love you too, Daddy."


End file.
